


Scorched earth

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Deceit had enough being the villain wasn't his goal





	Scorched earth

Deceit had nothing left. No way he could even try to tell his side Virgil made sure of that burning every bridge that Deceit could of used to help Thomas all because he fucked up once.

Why did he do that it was one mistake then he twisted the knife when he burned any chance of being honest when he stated his views.

Who could blame Deceit for being frustrated when everything he tried to do was just stripped away to liar or edgy. He had enough.

If he was going to go out he will burn everything down with him.

Thomas doesn’t need him just like Virgil said he will wipe the record. Clean the slate. Scorch the earth.

He stood on the edge of the subconscious, and took a long gulp of whiskey.

“To fade is my only choice, to be more honest Thomas doesn’t need me to baby him. I shall fade on this day and if he truly needed me a different me shall form since I’ve grown old and tired.” He throws his bottle away. “Let the unwanted die for they only ruin the lot. Farewell farewell I shall not see you again.”

And so he jumped and before he hit the bottom he was dust.

........  
Virgil was on the last leg of his limit. The others minus Deceit have come full front and Thomas knows everything repressed and all. He couldn’t lie nor could he protect himself until yesterday.

Yesterday everything returned to normal.

Thomas sat in the middle of his sides. “What happened? Why did I do that?”

Remus just popped in the center. “You haven’t gotten smarter have you? Deceit took a swan dive off the subconscious and faded his replacement just formed.” He says casually taking a bite out of his deodorant.

“Remus.” Roman warns. “What in the seven seas are you talking about?”

“Well my uptight brother and others Deceit couldn’t handle being forced out and hated so he offed himself took a dive to the dirt. Danced with death and turned to dust.” Remus smirked.

Roman covered his mouth knowing Remus couldn’t utter a lie. “We pushed him”

Virgil growled “of course not Deceit is just a liar who wants attention.” He pulls up Deceit and the group is shocked.

What stands before them is a man in sweat pants and a hoodie fox ears and a tail were on alert as he looked around. “Uh I didn’t think I would be summoned this quickly after I formed uh wait.” He snaps and he is in a full three piece suit making room for his tail. “I am your self preservation but you can call me Deceit.”

Roman looked close to tears and he sunk out covering his mouth.

Patton had to look away his knuckles white.

Virgil felt like vomiting because he knew this was his fault but he didn’t think the snake had the spine.

Logan paled. “He took the dive.”

Thomas gets up slowly. “You’re not Deceit. Deceit is a snake.”

The new Deceit tilts his head then summons a book he flips through a few pages then hands the book to Logan. “Read paragraph three on the second page.”

“When a side decides to fade if they are needed it will take time for the side to reform during that time the host will not be able to have the function the side provided until a new side with the same purpose is formed. However the more needed the side is the longer it will take to reform due to the chaos of the lost, if this happens and the others are unaware the host maybe be damaged or loose important things, so it is imperative that a side shall never fade no matter the circumstances. However the max amount of time for a side to reform is a month…” Logan stops unable to finish. “We pushed him didn’t we. We never gave him a second chance.”

The new Deceit takes the book back and shrugs. “I have no information of my previous incarnation, but I do know the room I ended up in was a mess and I am still going through it. Whatever you guys did fucked him up and pushed him to the point of dust now if you excuse me I need to finish cleaning.” He says sinking out.

Remus watched with a twisted smile. “I warned you but nobody listens to the truth.” He giggles and sinks out with a bye.

Virgil began to cry. “I didn’t mean…. I’m sorry Thomas I was trying to do what was best for you and I just hurt you.” He sinks out

Patton sinks out after him.

Logan remained. “Thomas please take it easy for all of our sakes you need to recover.”

Thomas ran up and hugged Logan. “We should of.”

“Thomas we couldn’t have known if you want my opinion I believe Virgil and Patton ganging up on Deceit is what pushed him. Although I do not blame anyone for another’s actions.” Logan says beginning to cry like Thomas.

“I’m so sorry.” Thomas can only cry

Logan stayed until they both stopped crying and Thomas went to bed.


End file.
